Jimmy Watches Anime
by iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12
Summary: Theo has inspired Jimmy to try watching anime! But what starts off as reluctance soon turns into an obsession. REVIEW PLEASE!


**OOC: Well hello there, fandom! Since you last saw me, I finished my senior year of high school and graduation is a week from Tuesday :3 Totally exited for college:3**

**SO THIS FIC. Is basically me. I've been so into everything Japanese lately (especially the anime) since me and Victor have been talking more XD**

**So this fic contains a lot of **_**moe**_** and **_**otaku **_**(Japanese words meaning basically fangirling XD) but also a lot of various Japanese and other random references. Here is a quick Glossary.**

**Hentai: Pornographic anime. Enough Said.  
**_**Black Butler:**_** An anime about a butler from hell. Never got into it  
**_**One Piece: **_**An anime about pirate. Never watched it.  
**_**Soul Eater:**_** My current obsession. Anime about a group of teens who are learning to train their weapon partners to collect evil **_**kishin**_** souls.  
**_**Ouran High School Host Club:**_** Cutesy shoujo anime about a group of boys who have a club to impress women and female student Haruhi is forced to join pretending to be a boy  
Ramen: Very thin, tiny Japanese noodle  
soba: another noodle, a little smaller than fettuccini  
cosplay: where people dress up as their favorite anime/manga character  
udon: the thickest and biggest type of noodle**

**TADA! Victor…..don't hate me XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I own NOTHING**

*One night at the alley*

Guys: *laughing hysterically over something*

Jimmy: *comes over* Stop loitering.

Gerard: Sorry, Saint…but Theo is showing us this video….

Jimmy: What video?

Ben: Here, Saint. *pulls Jimmy into the circle*

Jimmy: WHAT THE HELL AM I WATCHING? IS THIS PORN?

Theo: Hentai. It's like….Japanese porn…

Jimmy: Dear Jesus…it's a fucking cartoon and yet I'm so turned on…

Andrew: That's what's so weird about it…

Jimmy: This is the weirdest but sexiest thing I've ever seen.

Chase: Who the hell has tits like that?

Jimmy: You do.

Chase:….

Jimmy: Theo…where the hell did you find this?

Theo: It's everywhere online…it's anime, dude.

Jimmy: Anime….huh. Ok. I'll give it a shot.

*Jimmy leaves happily*

Miguel: Wait, what is THAT?

Declan: OH JESUS!

Ben: IT'S SO WEIRD AND JAPANESE!

Andrew: BURN IT! BURN IT!

Gerard: *takes Theo's phone and throws in on the ground, stomping on it* GO BACK TO HELL, DEMON!

Theo:…..

Gerard: The deed is done.

Theo:…..fuck you.

* * *

Jimmy: *at video store* Hmmmm….

Video Guy: Can I help you find something?

Jimmy: Yes. I am looking for anime. Not to be weird or anything.

Video Guy: Um….ok. Which one?

Jimmy: I dunno….I'm new. Any suggestions?

Video Guy: Um….well, you can go with the popular few. Black Butler?

Jimmy: Uh…no.

Video Guy: Um…..ok? What about One Piece? It's about pirates.

Jimmy: Eh….roleplay's not really my thing.

Video Guy: I…ugh….Soul Eater?

Jimmy: Eh…looks demonic. I'll try it.

Video Guy: Well, it's buy one get one free, so pick more.

Jimmy: Hmmm….*picks up a dvd set* Ouran High School Host Club….*looks at the cover and sees a bunch of guys* Gasp! A reverse harem! I'll take it!

Video Guy: Um…..ok. *rings him up*

Jimmy: hehehehehe….

* * *

Jimmy: *gets his porn-watching clothes on* Alrighty, anime. Meet Jimmy.

*puts in Soul Eater*

Jimmy: *hand in pants* Ok….I'm sticking with it….

*a couple minutes later*

Jimmy: This is….weird….Oh hey! Naked girl in the tub! Show her boobs…

*anime goes on*

Jimmy:…..

*next episode*

Jimmy: BIG BOOBS, BIG BOOBS…..

*goes on*

Jimmy: Wait…so she's the weapon? *calls Theo* Dude….what the fuck is this anime shit? Why are they not fucking?

Theo: *answers* What do you mean?

Jimmy: I went to the video store to get anime, like we were watching, and this guy gave me Soul Eater. This is not sexy at all.

Theo:…Jimmy. That's Hentai. It's a form of anime, but normal anime is just a cartoon. That's all.

Jimmy:…..oh.

Theo: *whispers seductively* If you want, you can come over and we can watch that Hentai…

Jimmy: NO. *hangs up* *looks at the screen* huh…..I'm bored. *puts Ouran in* Huh…this looks promising…

* several episodes later*

Jimmy: OH MY GOD. HIKARU. KAORU. JUST FUCK ALREADY! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD.

Johnny: *walks in* Hey…what's up? What are you watching?

Jimmy: ANIME NOW SHUSH.

Johnny: Um….ok? *quickly makes microwave ramen and sits down* You look tense. *eats it with a spoon*

Jimmy: *looks at him* Ramen. That's Japanese. *looks at Johnny in horror* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Johnny: Eating?

Jimmy: RAMEN IS A NOODLE DISH. YOU EAT WITH CHOPSTICKS!

Johnny: Um…fresh out.

Jimmy: Johnny, go make me soba.

Johnny: Make…..what?

Jimmy: Even better. Go get sushi.

Johnny: Hell no! what's wrong with you?

Jimmy: *runs to the TV* IT'S OK, HARUHI. I HATE GODZILLA. I HATE HIM TOO! HE DESTROYS CITIES!

Johnny: Dear God…*notices Jimmy left* Um…hello?

Jimmy: *emerges almost instantly in cosplay* You called?

Johnny: *stares*

Jimmy: I'm Death the Kid! I'm a grim reaper.

Johnny: Where did you get hair from? And what's with the three white stripes?

Theo: *walks in the door civilly* Greetings.

Johnny: That's all you got?

Theo: I'm hungover.

Johnny: Ok.

Theo: Jimmy…..

Jimmy: Yes?

Theo: OH MY GOD LET'S COSPLAY TOGETHER!

Jimmy: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Johnny: WHAT IS MY LIFE.

Jimmy: Well, we're out!

Johnny: WHAT?

Jimmy: I'm going to Theo's! We're gonna watch Hentai and he's going to give me udon noodles.

Theo: So Shitbag can keep his puny little ramen here alone.

Johnny: Wait….are you referencing my penis? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT LITTLE JOHNNY IS HUGE!

*door slams*

Johnny: Well shit.


End file.
